


Werewitch

by DevilOfWire



Series: DevilOfWire's Kinktober 2019 [11]
Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Art, BDSM, Blood, Bottom Witch, Cannibalism, Cock Cages, Cock Slut, Crack, Creampie, Crossdressing, Digital Art, Fanart, Feminization, Improper use of wands, Kinktober 2019, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Masochism, Mating Bites, NSFW Art, Object Insertion, One Shot, Sadism, Smut, Sounding, Top Werewolf, but like accidentally and by a werewolf so i dont think its as bad, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-09 07:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilOfWire/pseuds/DevilOfWire
Summary: 11. Object Insertion | Sounding | Crossdressing |Tribadism/ScissoringA male witch has some great fun with a werewolf on the night of a full moon, truly using all the tools in his arsenal!(Includes NSFW fanart.)





	Werewitch

**Author's Note:**

> **IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 DO _NOT_ READ.**
> 
> A day late because I got really busy and spent an entire day drawing the pic at the end, dammit! 
> 
> **Update 10-31-19:** Reduced image to 1/3 size to fit mobile devices better, full size pic is beneath the image mid-fic! (Please tell me if the pic/link ever breaks, thanks!)

"I _ really _should be going!" A dark hand waves to the window, the glow of a full moon beginning to seep into the room. "It's nearly midnight!"

"Oh, whatever!" the witch replies, adjusting his short skirt as he walks over to the man sat upon a dilapidated wooden chair.

"Whatever?!" the larger male shouts, digging his still-very-human nails into the suspiciously scarred armrests, "I'll murder you for being in my house if you don't let me go, Neti!"

Neti shrugs, seating himself in the werewolf's lap. "Ivel, I trust you, buddy. You would never harm me, let alone _ kill _me," he giggles.

Ivel shakes his head furiously, brows drawn to a sharp point on his forehead. "I'm not myself when I'm turned, not at all. I'm a ferocious beast, a shadow of a man, and I'll kill _ anyone _ who dares come across me in that state, friend or foe." He presses a finger into the low dip of the witch's shirt. "Including even _ you, _ Neti."

Neti just scoots up his lap, the thong he's wearing across his bottom not doing much at all to hide his sex as they move across the pants of the werewolf, skirt spilling around them. "No, no, no. I'm a witch, dear were! I've got more than a few tricks up my sleeve!" he says, snapping the glove upon his forearm. "Remember how I controlled the supposed veteran into the mayor? All me, because _ I _know what I'm doing!"

Ivel frowns. "That wasn't luck?"

"No, of course not! I read him like a book from the way he was talking and acting, just like the retributionist and the lookout and all the rest of 'em. Even you, Ivel," he chuckles. "Sheriff? Really?" Tut. "So cliché."

Thin fingers ghost down the werewolf's muscular arms, ending at his calloused palms. "But that's alright; that's how I whispered to you who the jailor was, how you got that triple kill." He ruts against his lap through his skirt and panties, letting loose a moan. "God, that was _ so hot.” _

Ivel moves back slightly in repulsion. He hadn't wanted to kill any of those poor, innocent men and women, it was just the beast inside him which had ripped them to shreds, strewn their body parts around their houses and gnawed their reddened bones to dust in his fangs. It was a great feast that night, and he awoke in his house full before vomiting it all in the woods, terrified and disgusted.

"What, Ivel?" the blonde witch asks, tilting his head in concern, "It's a dog-eat-dog world out here in this God-forsaken town. Kill or be killed. Might as well have some fun with it!"

As Neti leans back and cackles, Ivel realizes just how crazy this witch really is.

But… maybe he _ is _ right. Maybe the only way to live without drowning in guilt and liquor every damned day is to accept his fate and run with it. Perhaps one day he'd find a cure but until then, there was simply nothing he could do. Living in fear and self-loathing did nothing for him but make his life the other 29 days of the month true misery.

So, he lets a wicked grin spring to his face, taking a large hand away from gripping the armrest for dear life and moving it under Neti's skirt, massaging the round muscle of his ass.

"Oh!" Neti cries out, arching his back at the sudden contact before looking down to Ivel with a similar sneer, a dark light in his blue eyes. "Hah! I knew it! The wolf has some teeth after all!"

Neti grinds his hips down, sighing in pleasure as his cock and balls are rubbed on the rough cotton of Ivel's pants, the thong only adding to the sensation.

Ivel furrows his brows, lifts Neti's skirt after he feels something rather tiny and hard poking into his abdomen, not soft nor warm as flesh usually is.

He widens his eyes as he sees what it really is: a metal cage about the witch's prick, ending with a tiny metal circle just upon the slit of his penis. "Wh-what _ is _ this?"

Neti snickers, moving the thong to the side of his slender cock. "Just what it looks like: a cock cage!" He takes his fingers and moves them up and down the cool, restraining metal of the cage, finding it much more difficult to touch his skin and get himself off normally, as it's meant to do.

The witch looks behind him to his messenger bag and telepathically moves some things from it with his green magic, bringing across the room and into his hand a wand without having to move. Having magic when you're a lazy fuck sure is lovely.

The wand is no normal wand, not just a wooden stick by any means. It's metal, similar to that of the cage, long and slender, thinning at the point to a little rounded end, the other side adorned with a large metal sphere at its own end.

"Heh," Neti chuckles, almost seeming to blush and flutter his eyes in the growing white of the moonlight—like the guy actually had a sense of shyness after all! "I don't usually use this one for spells… not strong enough since it's not made of magical trees and shit… _ but! _ it does have its own _ very unique _function!"

Ivel watches in pure horror as Neti takes the rod and slides it down to his waist, with his other slight hand taking his caged cock. The metal of the circle and the wand seem to clink loudly as they meet in the tense silence of the room, the metal rod easily fitting inside of the ring with some space to give.

"Mmm," Neti hums, spreading his milky thighs, "it always hurts a little at first but you get over it rather quickly…"

And so he turns his wrist holding the wand, the very tip of it inserting into the slit of his cock after a bit of pushing. Neti's back arches, legs twitching, but he only continues to slide the rod inside of his prick, the metal disappearing smoothly.

"A-ah, fuck, Ivel," Neti moans, pressing his head to his massive chest but leaning to one side so he'll still have a nice view as he fucks his cock with the rod, "It feels so weird but so amazing, you have no f-fucking idea!"

He flicks his wrist after he feels the rod meet some resistance what with the twists and turns of his internal anatomy, beginning to pull it out. A clear fluid coats it as it withdraws from his penis, pre-cum and other seminal fluids.

Neti moves his ass against the sure bulge pressing from under him as he reinserts the wand, looking to Ivel with lidded eyes, "Mmnm, you wanna fuck me, don't you, I-Ivel?"

The werewolf's mouth parts slightly.

Neti smiles, fucking his cock more surely as his body slowly gets used to the sensation. "I-I know you do, you _ big bad wolf." _His free hand moves to his behind, moving over Ivel's still one digging slightly into his cheek and spreading his ass, hole right over Ivel's cock through his pants. Ivel feels dribbles of wetness begin to seep through his clothes right over his cock, realizing it's lube leaking from Neti's now spread hole.

Ivel growls deep in his throat before he can stop himself, glancing to the full moon through the window to see it's risen considerably since the last time he looked.

Fuck, his wolf is beginning to take over. He needs to go, needs to leave, needs to kill the fucking g–

A high voice interrupts his thoughts, whispering in his ear, _ "Just have some fun, Ivel! _ I won't let anything bad happen, _ trust me!" _

Trust him? Trust Neti?

Well, he'd done it before and it was probably the only reason he wasn't hung so…

Sure.

Ivel allows his instincts to take over, his body snapping almost automatically to squeeze Neti by his nude shoulders, rising in the same moment and slamming them both to the wooden floor in front of the chair. Neti huffs as air escapes his lungs, the rod sliding from his prick and clattering against the floor.

Ivel pants, blood rushing through his body as his hard cock throbs looking at the dazed witch beneath him, defenceless, completely vulnerable and ready for the taking. "This is what you wanted, wasn't it?"

Neti nods as he blinks away the stupor, lungs functioning normally once again, a blissful high filling his head as he returns to the world. "Yes!" He kicks off his tall rubber boots, flinging them to the far wall, leaving his legs dressed solely in thigh-high striped stockings. "Now hurry up, wolfie, clock's ticking!"

Ivel undoes his belt, throwing it along with the rest of his clothes to some corner, leaving his well-sculpted body entirely nude in the streams of moonlight which tingle his bare flesh, making Neti's mouth water.

The werewolf begins to move down to take Neti as he clearly seems to want, body limp and spread wide open on the floor. But Neti stops him, holding out his hands before repositioning himself. He's on his hands and knees now, ass still to Ivel. "I wanted to do it doggy style!" Neti laughs.

Ivel takes his large cock in hand, stroking it as he messes Neti's skirt up to fully reveal the plush pale of his ass to the free air, smooth and perfect.

Neti wiggles his hips, cock hanging between his legs leaking clear cum in anticipation. "Oh, come on, Ivel!" he whines, sounding absolutely depraved, "Get a move on already! I _ need _ it!"

Ivel stops jacking himself off, Neti getting excited until he realizes there isn't a cockhead pressing against his rim just yet.

He sighs in disappointment, "Aren't you gonna fuck me like you promised all those days ago? R-remember all the things you said you'd do to me? You'd take me, use me, ruin me, claim me as yours forever." Neti whimpers but doesn't allow his horny fingers to move from scrabbling at the floorboards. "That fucking blackmailer almost seemed _ glad _ to hang, what with all the horrible shit we whispered to each other, _ remember?" _

Neti shouts as a metal rod invades his penis again, thrust in quickly by strong hands to the very end of his body's limits, filling his cock with tightness which makes his loins sting.

And then, not a second later, a blunt, hot thing finally presses against his wet entrance.

"Oh, G-God, yes!" Neti cries.

Ivel pushes in in one powerful motion, balls slapping against Neti's flush skin, the moonlight from the window streaming down upon them and stinging his skin like direct sunlight might, feeling horrible and wonderful all at once. Neti is tight, _ tight _ around him, like a fucking vice, only getting impossibly tighter as he clenches down from the sudden intrusion.

Neti's legs spread as Ivel fucks him hard, absolutely loving the feeling of being filled and then emptied, forced open and then left gaping, completely and utterly ravaged. His cock tries to leak seminal fluid as his prostate is pounded but is unable to as efficiently as normal what with the wand up his prick, making the full sensation inside of it even more intense before it finally pressurizes enough to spurt out around the rod.

Ivel fucks him for barely even a minute when Neti feels Ivel's cock begin to shift inside of him. Not just in position or anything, but, God, perhaps in _ size? _

He realizes what's going on as rough hands run up and down his arms, stubbles of fur pricking at his skin.

Oh God, he's _ turning. _

He's turning _ inside of him. _

Of course, he knew this would happen, Ivel's turning, he's not an idiot but… perhaps he'd just forgotten to connect the dots of what would happen in between being a man and being a full-on werewolf.

Ivel's body changes quickly under the searing moonlight as it comes to a peak in the sky. He grows in stature and in size, skin becoming full and flush with wiry grey fur. His already large body becomes bulkier with tremendous muscles rippling beneath his coat, grabbing the witch by the arms and pinning him down to the ground.

Neti is forced to twist his head to the side in order to breathe, letting loose an excited gasp as the cock driving in and out of him rushes forward with renewed, purely animalistic drive. No longer is it just an act of lust or of love, but of pure, unadulterated _ need, _ the need to fuck, to mate, to _ breed. _

His cock grows nearly twice in size inside of him, forcing his hole to stretch nearly to capacity, he would imagine.

He feels so fucking _ full, _ full enough to the point of bursting, until it feels like that giant red cock is the only thing in the world, like it's fucking through his entire God damned body, making him writhe on the ground, moan deliriously like a whore.

The werewolf's nails have turned to claws, and they now find themselves upon Neti's flanks. As he leans forward, heaving like a beast, Ivel rakes his claws deep into the human's flesh, making Neti scream and arch his back until he's quickly pinned down with a terrifying growl from directly behind his ear.

He can feel blood drool down his ass from the fresh cuts, the wounds stinging terribly as Ivel just keeps fucking him, moving his broken skin. The pain mixes with the ecstasy until his mind feels like it's melted, completely gone, just a creature as mindless as the werewolf breeding him.

Ivel thrusts into him hard enough to make his ass quickly sore, legs numb from hard muscles beneath long fur slapping against them, force enough to feel it deep in his bones.

Pleasure curls his toes as Neti feels himself nearing climax easily, his weak human nails doing nothing to the wood beneath them.

"Mmm, ah, I-Ivel, f-fuck, God!" Neti pants, words which he's sure Ivel doesn't even understand driven out of him in hard breaths with every slam from behind.

Neti gasps as he feels something new, even fucking bigger somehow, play at his rim. It's the werewolf's fucking _ knot, _ his knot, expanding rapidly at the base, preparing to fuck him full of his cum.

The werewolf snarls behind him, a sound that chills his blood and renders him frozen despite the intense pleasure as he keeps fucking him regardless. Claws pin his arms down to the floor, breaking through his black gloves and into his skin.

**"Fuck!" **Neti screams at the top of his lungs as the werewolf's massive head comes down upon his throat, razor-sharp teeth sinking into the skin of his neck all the way to the muscles and tendons beneath. The pain is immense, unbearable, but combined with the extreme stretch of the knot finally breaching inside of his hole, he cums.

([Full size image](https://twitter.com/DevilOfWireNSFW/status/1190092274153250824?s=20))

Hot jets of semen paint his intestines, something he can actually _ feel _ with the sheer force and heat of it, making him leak his own watery human cum around the rod still stuck up it, dribbling onto the floor.

Ivel's teeth adjust on his neck, lighting new pain as blood begins to flow from ruptured veins no longer blocked by his fangs. His knot twitches inside of the tight warmth of the human's hole, continuing to spend his enormous amount of seed.

Neti pants beneath him as the bliss of orgasm settles, the weight of the monster on top of him becoming uncomfortable.

"H-hey," Neti says, "tha-that was g-good… _ Really _fucking good… but, uh, mind moving off me?"

The werewolf rumbles in a deep growl, pressing his teeth down one last time before snapping his jaws off, taking one lick through Neti's copious amounts of blood before snarling viciously, _ dangerously. _

Neti's eyes widen, for even as Ivel continues to ejaculate entire streams of cum inside of him, he growls and bares his teeth threateningly behind him, claws clicking out of his torn flesh on his forearms and lashing through the air in rage.

Just as Ivel roars and descends to rip Neti to bloody ribbons, he completely stops, as though suspended.

Green magic glows about his figure as Neti turns to look at him with a sneer.

"Hmph," Neti tuts, "bad, bad boy! _ Very bad!" _ He slaps Ivel's wrist, finding it hard as fucking steel and surely hurting his hand more than the other's. "You're not going to maul _ me, _ dummy!"

Neti shifts his hips, feeling impossible amounts of semen sloshing around his insides as he does so. He leans up as much as he can with the pain of having to move after being prone for ten vigorous minutes, bringing his lips to the werewolf's large ear.

"Go kill the godfather. _ Now." _

He drops the wooden wand he'd quickly summoned from his bag, letting it skitter across the floor, exhausted from using his magic. Oh, and of course, the legendary fuck he'd just received.

Neti grimaces in severe pain as Ivel follows his orders, trying to move the fuck away despite his knot still spending itself, still popped firmly inside of Neti's hole. After a few miserable tugs, he finally rips his knot and enormous veiny cock out of Neti, leaving his ass gaping wide open, the rush of entire litres of werewolf semen audible as it pours out of him and onto the floor.

The werewolf howls as he breaks his own door down at the hinges—something he has to fix every single God damned month—shaking the entire house with his ungodly stomps as he sprints out of his house in record time.

_ "God," _Neti sighs, forcing himself to sit up in the wet mixture of cum and lube, adjusting to his tailbone quickly as he finds his hole way too sore to rest anywhere near.

He pulls the sounding rod from his softening prick, finding it much more difficult now that he's not hard, but managing. It's slick with cum.

He forces himself to stand on wobbly legs, reaching down to fix his skirt and pull his thong back over his ruined sex dripping cum down his inner thighs, wincing at the intense ache. Fuck, he'd feel this for _ weeks. _

Neti walks to the kitchen to clean the metal wand under running water, stuffing his things back in his messenger bag before he looks to the drenched floorboards and rolls his eyes.

God, he'll clean it, but only because Ivel's a fucking werewolf who'll wake up the next morning with blood on his hands and human in his stomach and having to clean up after sex would probably be the last thing he would want after that.

\---

Neti's still dripping cum onto the floor when there's a loud bang of the front door. He'd only just arrived home, had barely thrown his bag onto the couch and gone into the kitchen to make his way to the bathroom and clean the drying spunk from his poor asshole.

He turns to see a sawed-off double-barrelled shotgun pointed directly at his face, a familiar dark figure behind it furrowing his brows in pure hatred at him, clearly wanting revenge for his boys who'd died from gunshots and hanging all due to this little slut.

The godfather's finger is on the trigger to his gun, a single hair from pulling it, when he's stopped by some mystical force.

Neti smirks, twirling the wand in his fingers as he uses the very last of his strength built up from months of summoning.

"Hah," Neti says, "the wonders of one-time basic immunity!"

He thrusts his wand to the front door now hanging from a single hinge.

"Now go back to your house and have a nice rest, Mr. Zeni. Wouldn't want you killing your only ally, the witch, would we?"

Neti snickers as the man is forced by his magic to shuffle out of the house and off to his inevitable doom.

Oh, yes… that was _ great _fun.

Neti claps his hands with renewed vigour, squealing.

Just one more month until he gets to do it all over again!

**Author's Note:**

> * * *
> 
> _Check me out for updates and art and stuff! <3 _
> 
> _
>   * _[NSFW Twitter](https://twitter.com/DevilOfWireNSFW)  
_
> 
>   * _[SFW Twitter](https://twitter.com/DevilOfWire)  
_
> 
>   * _[SFW Tumblr](https://devilofwire.tumblr.com/)  
_
> 
> _
> 
> __
> 
> * * *
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hitting the kudos button or leaving a comment would be wonderful and let me know you liked this! ^^


End file.
